


Good Luck Kiss

by riottkick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Nervousness, Wrestler Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: Ruby gives you a good luck kiss.





	Good Luck Kiss

Your girlfriend, Ruby had been pacing around in the hallway for a good ten minutes. She was nervous for the Royal Rumble (you didn't blame her), and needed to clear her mind.

“Rue, you're going to do just fine! I believe in you,” you smiled, getting up from the ground.

“Thank you for believing me, i drew number two. I'm just really nervous,” Ruby sighed, leaning into your chest.

“Hey, you still have a chance, yeah it's rare, but not impossible.” you smiled.

“You're right,” Ruby said, kissing you. “I owe you one.”

“You don't, you just gave me a good luck kiss.” you winked before you began walking away.

Ruby gave you a confused look, following you into the back. She put two and two together when your music began, and the nervousness growing in you. 

_”Love you, RueRue.”_ you smile before going out to the ring.

**Author's Note:**

> I most likely will edit this soon, but I wanted to get something out before the match ksnsb


End file.
